


Defining Family

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Building Empire [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, short short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Words come with baggage for Yondu.But also for the new boys





	Defining Family

Amelia took two dozen eggs and headed into the med bay.  She brought Tullk.  Brahl insisted on tagging along. Amelia insisted he wait in the hallway.

 

“Look, you can’t roll them into your pack.  There is too much of an age difference and fourteen is too many.  If we want them to sort themselves out, they need to figure that our without just taking orders like they are still slaves.  That’s where this whole thing broke down for Ogord.”

 

Brahl narrowed his eyes. “Fine.  But you leave the door open.”

 

Amelia came in with the eggs.  “Breakfast time!  Three each!  I was going to cook these but I hear raw eggs are a thing.”

 

There was a brief pause while Amelia had to explain how to suck eggs.  The look on Pisiform’s face as he swallowed was almost orgasmic. 

 

“Thank you, mama.”  Again, a language she needed her translator to catch.

 

“What language is that?”  Amelia asked.

 

Everyone froze, Tullk answered, “It’s Kree.”

 

“We need to find you something else to call me.  Captain was raised in a crèche.  It would be better to avoid Kree.”

 

Tullk cleared his throat.  “If you are … taking care of the pack, they will need something to call you that isn't Doc. It doesn’t describe the relationship you are building.”

 

“OK, I’ll think about it.  In the mean time, can we try to stick with Common?  Or can you teach me to speak Achernonian?”

 

Tullk fought a smile.  “Achernonian isn’t a spoke language, it’s all smells, body language and growls.  Sorry, Doc, but I don’t think you can learn much more than the few postures you already picked up.”

 

Amelia nodded.  “Well, I’ll just have to teach you _English_ then.”

 

Pisiform cleared his throat, “How do we say mama in English?”

 

“I’m not your mama.”

 

Pisiform dropped his gaze even further and tilted his head to expose his neck.

 

Amelia sighed.  “How about Sis?  As in big sister?”

 

The cautious peek up through his eyelashes was so puppy dog like, Amelia had the urge to scratch behind his ears.

 

“Thank you, Sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the muse.


End file.
